1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image projection system, a projector, and a control method for the image projection system.
2. Related Art
There has been known a technique for joining images projected by a plurality of projectors and displaying one large image. It is known that, when the images are projected by the plurality of projectors, a shift occurs in colors of the images projected by the projectors because of individual differences and the like of the projectors (see, for example, JP-A-2002-72359 (Patent Literature 1)). In an image projection display apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to correct color differences among the projectors, for the plurality of projectors, images in highest gradation levels are sequentially projected on screens in the order of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) and respective captured images are sequentially captured in a colorimetric system. A correction matrix is calculated for each of the projectors and input signals are corrected using obtained correction matrixes to make XYZ values of projection surface center positions of all the projectors the same.
However, when a projection surface on which images are projected is captured by a plurality of imaging apparatuses mounted on the plurality of projectors and a color shift of images projected from the plurality of projectors is corrected, the imaging apparatus of one projector sometimes cannot capture the entire projection surface. That is, since the projector is set in a position desired for image projection, in some case, a sufficient distance cannot be secured between the imaging apparatus and the projection surface and the image imaging apparatus cannot capture the entire projection surface.
When the color shift of the images is corrected using the plurality of imaging apparatuses mounted on the plurality of projectors, since the imaging apparatuses mounted on the projectors have individual differences in sensitivity, an error occurs in imaging values imaged by the imaging apparatuses.